ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabadon
alternatively known as "Gavadon" is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 15, entitled "The Terrifying Cosmic Rays". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Gabadon was once a simple drawing of a Monster by a young boy named Mushiba. Although many other kids found his design lacking and laughable, Mushiba continued to show affection towards his Monster, and one day drew Gabadon on some Clay Pipes with some Chalk. Unknown to Mushiba though, at the same time, the Earth was being pelted by some unusual Cosmic Rays that were causing 2-D drawings to become real-life, and one of them struck his chalk-drawing of Gabadon! Upon being brought to life, Gabadon (who at the time resembled a large white tadpole-like creature) posed no threat to humanity and only wanted to sleep peacefully. The Science Patrol however feared that Gabadon would be hostile, and so they attacked it with their VTOL. Although his tail was severed by the Science Patrol, Gabadon wandered around in pain only for a brief bit, before eventually returning back to its slumber. Gabadon continued to sleep all day until sundown, where the Monster disappeared into thin air. (Sunlight was the source of Gabadon's existence from the Cosmic Rays, and without it, Gabadon couldn't exist at night.) Meanwhile, Mushiba was given a newfound respect by the other kids from before, and they were soon excited to see Gabadon again that the kids proceeded to re-design Gabadon to be much more colorful and ferocious-looking. The next morning, the new Gabadon returned and like before, the Monster did no harm to its surroundings. All it did was sleep until it disappeared once more. Despite the Monster's harmless nature though, the Science Patrol decided it was best to attack Gabadon anyway as the Monster's presence was causing a problem for Japan's economy due to everyone being too scared to come near the Monster. The next day as Gabadon was fast asleep, the Defense Force arrived and they attacked Gabadon with Tanks and Flamethrowers. Instead of fighting though, Gabadon fled to a more quiet location so that it could continue sleeping. As it did so though, the Monster was then confronted by Ultraman! With no other choice, Gabadon tried to fight back against the Hero, but Ultraman was much more stronger than the Monster, and he easily beat down Gabadon with no trouble. As Ultraman fought Gabadon, all the kids who designed Gabadon pleaded Ultraman to stop fighting and not to kill Gabadon. Despite their pleas though, Ultraman ignored them as it was his duty to stop the Monster, and so he took Gabadon and they both flew away without saying a word to the kids's shock. Later that night as the kids were lamenting at the loss of Gabadon, they were informed by Ultraman himself that while Gabadon had to go, he made up for the skirmish by turning the Monster into a Constellation that would appear once a year on July 7th. Other appearances 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Both Gabadon A and B are portrayed by suit actor, Teruo Aragaki. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Beryudora's Body